Más que una maid
by Hiisae
Summary: Kobayashi no entiende porque últimamente todos confunden a Tohru como su esposa. Si se pone a pensarlo, quizá la respuesta es obvia.


¡Hola!, se supone no debería estar escribiendo esto porque tengo un fic que terminar (aunque técnicamente está terminado), será lo siguiente que haré terminando de publicar este one-shot. Ahora que son vacaciones para mi persona termine de ver este anime y me gusto muchísimo, lo que sigue de gustar, y quedé encantada con la dinámica de Tohru y Kobayashi, así que tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto.

Espero que sea de su agrado, y ya saben, Miss Kobayashi no me pertenece.

* * *

–Una vez que corrijas este código el programa debería funcionar con normalidad.

Kobayashi se recostó en su asiento y suspiró con cansancio, al mismo tiempo que su compañera de trabajo tomaba su laptop, la cerraba, y realizaba una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

–¡Gracias Kobayashi!, realmente eres el pilar de este departamento – Kobayashi rió un poco en respuesta.

–Estás exagerando.

–Eres muy dedicada y trabajadora, se ve que te esfuerzas mucho por tu familia – Kobayashi la miró e hizo un gesto interrogante, en señal de no comprender. La otra sólo ladeo la cabeza de lado, confundida por la reacción de su superior – Ya sabes…tu esposa y tu hija.

–¿Qué? – Kobayashi lucía más desconcertada – ¿¡Esposa!? – Kobayashi gritó tan fuerte que todo el departamento volteó a verla, haciendo que se sonrojara y se hundiera en su asiento con vergüenza, no ayudo a hacerla sentir mejor escuchar la risa de Takiya a su lado.

–Sí, la extranjera rubia – Al parecer, la empleada no veía nada malo con su comentario – Las vi en el mercado hace algunos días con su hija.

Aunque Kobayashi intentó interrumpir a la empleada para aclarar el malentendido, no pudo hacerlo y la chica se fue a su cubículo agradeciéndole nuevamente por la ayuda, dejando a Kobayashi pensativa y con una expresión ida mientras la veía la pantalla de su computadora. No era que le molestará que confundieran a Tohru y Kanna con su esposa e hija respectivamente, sólo le causaba curiosidad que sucediera con más frecuencia que antes. Entendía porque veían a Kanna como su hija, pero, ¿Tohru como su esposa?, ¿Por qué?

Si la oficinista se ponía a pensarlo, sus padres dijeron algo similar cuando llevo a Tohru y Kanna a que los conocieran. Aunque las presento como amigas cercanas y familia no pudo quitarles de la cabeza la idea a sus padres de que Tohru era su novia y que estaban criando a una hija juntas; se la pasaron hablando con Tohru sobre la relación que mantenían y sus planes a futuro, además de consentir a Kanna hasta el cansancio. ¿Por qué sacar esas deducciones si ellos no la conocían con anterioridad?, ¿Había algo en su actitud hacia la otra que los hacía sacar esas conclusiones? Kobayashi no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Era cierto, la actitud de Tohru no era perfecta como maid, pero realmente se acercaba a serlo, por sus vestimentas era notorio que cumplía su rol en vez de ser como una esposa. Kobayashi pensó si la relación madre–hijo que mantenía con Kanna influía en ello, ¿o quizá era el hecho de que Tohru era como una madre? Kobayashi suspiró con resignación al ver que no eran posibles respuestas.

–Takiya, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Preguntó Kobayashi mientras comenzaba a teclear en su computadora, recordando que estaba en el trabajo.

–Claro, ¿qué sucede? – La oficinista hizo una mueca y se debatió si debía preguntarle o no.

–¿Tohru y yo…parecemos una pareja casada? – Aunque no lo pareciera, Kobayashi estaba muy inquieta. Por su parte, Takiya soltó una pequeña carcajada.

–¿Será? – Kobayashi lo miró con un poco de fastidio – Aunque, definitivamente dan esa impresión.

Kobayashi no dijo algo más a pesar de que estaba intrigada por la respuesta de Takiya, presentía que no era una buena idea preguntar, además, tenía la intención de abandonar el tema que ya le había quitado valiosos minutos de trabajo. Takiya la volteó fijamente, para después imitarla y comenzar a trabajar.

–Kobayashi – La nombrada solo hizo un leve sonido en señal de que lo estaba escuchando – ¿Te gusta Tohru?

–¿A qué viene eso? – La pregunta de Takiya no sobresalto tanto a Kobayashi como el primero hubiera esperado, la tomó con mucha tranquilidad y como un tema de poca importancia, tanto que la chica no despego su vista de la pantalla – Claro que me gusta, es una chica buena y agradable.

–Entonces, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con Tohru?

La respuesta parecía obvia para Kobayashi, sólo tenía que responder que era la de una maid hacía su amo. Sin embargo, no parecía que eso englobará la complejidad de su relación. Kanna, las circunstancias en que se conocieron, lo terrible que se sintió en su ausencia, cómo se había enfrentado al padre de Tohru, como llevó a Tohru y Kanna a que conociera a los suyos, su sola dinámica no era común ni del tipo que familia que intentó expresarle a sus padres, era algo más profundo e íntimo. Quizá por esos sus padres y todos sacaban esas conclusiones.

Las preguntas de Takiya comenzaron a cobrar sentido para Kobayashi, quizá sus sentimientos por Tohru, del tipo que fueran, tuvieran la respuesta. Pero era algo que la chica no quería detenerse a reflexionar.

Pasadas las horas Kobayashi termino su turno laboral y decidió ir a casa directamente, a pesar de que Takiya la invitó por unas cervezas aprovechando que era viernes y que Kanna se había quedado a pasar la noche en casa de Saikawa. La chica no sabía por qué, por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba nerviosa y con un sentimiento de ansias, eso permaneció incluso al llegar a su hogar, donde se quedo parada frente a la puerta unos minutos hasta que se ánimo a entrar.

–Estoy en casa – Dijo Kobayashi tímidamente mientras entraba al departamento.

–¡Bienvenida! – Ronroneó Tohru, que se encontraba en la cocina segundos antes.

Ella se abalanzó sobre Kobayashi y la abrazó con fuerzas, si la puerta no hubiera estado cerrada probablemente la hubiera tirado al suelo. Quizá influyó las cosas que habían pasado en el día, pero Kobayashi se sintió aún peor…más nerviosa y mareada aunque no había tomado una gota de alcohol.

–Llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba – Mencionó Tohru con un tono de felicidad inmenso.

–S-Sí… – Kobayashi pensó que esta era una situación de todos los días, ¿por qué se sentía tan avergonzada?

–¿Te gustaría comer primero o tomar un baño? – Tohru hizo unas poses cómicas señalando la cocina y el baño – O…¿te gustaría comerme a mi? – Preguntó mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

–Cenar estaría bien – Kobayashi se aclaro la garganta intentando calmarse. Sentía tan caliente su rostro que no le sorprendería si Tohru le dijera que estaba sonrojada. Por alguna razón apenas era consciente de la dinámica que ambas mantenían, demasiado parecida a la de sus padres…¿por qué a la de ellos?, esto lo hacían las maid también, ¿no?

Ambas se sentaron a comer mientras conversaban, aunque más bien era Tohru hablando de sus nuevos descubrimientos sobre la Tierra que involucraban muchas novelas y películas. Kobayashi le prestaba atención en gran parte, pero su mente divagaba por momentos. Comenzó a recordar los días que estaba sola o incluso con Kanna como única compañía, todos eran de cierta forma agobiantes y solitarios, la hacían sentirse mal y con dolor de estómago.

Kobayashi encontró la voz de Tohru especialmente agradable en ese momento, era cálida, justo como la comida que estaba probando. Una sensación de esa misma naturaleza la invadió y la oficinista se sintió nerviosa nuevamente, sabía que lo que hacía diferente a ambas de una relación amo–sirviente eran sus sentimientos, no sólo de Tohru, por parte de ella también, por eso todos la confundían como su esposa. ¿Estaba enamorada sin que lo notará? Kobayashi ladeó la cabeza, era imposible, ¿verdad? No quería pensarlo demasiado, después de todo, el amor y las relaciones siempre fueron algo ajeno en su vida.

Pero, ahora sólo había una cosa que ella quería hacer.

–Tohru – La dragona paro de hablar y le presto total atención a la chica – Lo que preparaste…está delicioso – Kobayashi se quedó en silencio, mirando a Tohru, que por su parte lucía aturdida. Poco después la maid se sonrojo y le sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.

–¡Gracias señorita Kobayashi! Sabía que era buena idea probar nuevos métodos de cocina en esta ocasión – Tohru hizo una mueca de satisfacción que se detuvo al ver que Kobayashi dejo su comida y la aparto un poco – ¿Sucede algo?, pensé que dijiste que te había gustado.

–Tohru…¿me quieres? – Kobayashi contuvo un grito al ver que Tohru se paro repentinamente y se recargo en la mesa.

–¡Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo! – Tohru lo dijo tan fuerte que incluso los vecinos habrían podido escucharlo – Yo…quiero casarme contigo.

–Eso es apresurado – Respondió Kobayashi sonriéndole ante la sinceridad. Ella se quedo en silencio unos segundos, como pensando en algo. Extrañamente ya no se sentía mal – Entonces, ¿qué tal si salimos juntas?

–¿Eh? – Balbuceó Tohru – Lo siento, debo haber escuchado mal, ¿podrías repetirme lo que acabas de decir?

–Casarse es muy apresurado, primero podríamos…¿salir juntas? – Kobayashi se sintió nerviosa de repente. A pesar de que intentó actuar como siempre y con la tranquilidad que la caracteriza era imposible, ya que se trataba de ella y Tohru.

–¿Lo dices en serio? – Tohru lucía realmente sorprendida.

–Claro – Kobayashi le sonrió.

Kobayashi no había salido con personas en el pasado debido a la complejidad de estar con una pareja, sin embargo, si Tohru era como su esposa no debería haber problemas o cambios de gran tamaño en su relación si la formalizaban, sólo haría verdaderas las dudas de sus amigos, padres y haría feliz a Tohru, era un ganar absoluto. Salir con Tohru no le molestaba, nada tenía que cambiar y eso era aliviador para Kobayashi, la hacia sentir en una zona segura, que era la misma persona de hace unos meses. Pensar eso era menos tenebroso que descubrir si estaba enamorada de Tohru.

Tohru comenzó a llorar para sorpresa de Kobayashi. La oficinista intentó acercarse a la otra un poco asustada, pero se vio interrumpida por Tohru que saltó por encima de la mesa en una maniobra que sólo podría hacer ella y la abrazó. Kobayashi se quedo tirada en el suelo con Tohru sobre ella sin decirle nada, sólo escuchándola sollozar.

–¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la oficinista al ver que Tohru no dejaba de llorar.

–Estoy muy feliz – Admitió Tohru, abrazando más fuerte a Kobayashi.

–...Yo también estoy muy feliz – Y Kobayashi se sorprendía de la sinceridad de esas palabras.

Tohru levantó ligeramente su cabeza para ver a Kobayashi, le sonrió y cerró los ojos. Kobayashi la miró fijamente, no entendiendo porque entre más tiempo pasaba el rostro de Tohru se mostraba más molesto e impaciente, hasta que llego un punto donde la dragona empezó a hacer una rabieta.

–¿Por qué estás enojada?, ¿no se supone que deberías estar feliz? – Preguntó Kobayashi totalmente confundida.

–¡Se supone que tienes que besarme!

–¿Tengo? – Kobayashi se llevo una mano a la barbilla, intentando recordar las pláticas de la universidad de sus compañeras sobre novios, o de las personas de su trabajo sobre sus esposos o esposas – ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

–De la televisión, por supuesto – Explicó la maid orgullosamente.

Tohru se vio interrumpida por Kobayashi, que la tomo de la mano tímidamente. La oficinista se encontraba en un debate mental sobre que debería hacer, su lado más asustado le decía que era idiota por pensar que podía hacerle esa pregunta de salir juntas y seguir como siempre, que podía ignorarla y seguir con su vida cotidiana como si nada hubiera pasado, y por otro lado sentía que no tenía nada de malo besar a Tohru, incluso podría echarle la culpa al alcohol después e ingeniárselas para que Tohru le creyera, pero no, Kobayashi no pensaba eso fuera correcto.

La oficinista aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraba, con Tohru aún sobre ella, y la atrajo hacia si y la beso. Pudo sentir como la dragona se sobresaltó con el solo contacto de sus labios, además de lo nerviosa que estaba ya que no paraba de temblar. A pesar de eso y lo horriblemente torpe que Kobayashi se percibía al ser su primer beso, se sentía muy bien. Los labios de Tohru eran sorprendentemente suaves y cálidos; sus malestares parecían haber desaparecido completamente y había una sensación rara, pero agradable en su interior.

Kobayashi pensó que no era tan mala la idea de salir con Tohru, y que quizá, solo quizá, sí estaba un poco enamorada de ella.

–Kobayashi – Susurró Tohru cuando se separaron, estaba totalmente sonrojada al igual que la nombrada – ¡Te amo!

Tohru volvió a abrazar a Kobayashi aún más fuerte que en otras ocasiones si era posible. Kobayashi decidió no responderle, para su sorpresa no lo hizo con intención de rechazarla por no sentir lo mismo, era por…¿vergüenza?, ¿demasiados sucesos en tan poco tiempo? Su corazón era un mar de emociones, tanto que pensamientos como el que le diría a sus padres, Takiya, o Kanna se veían muy lejanos. Por ahora quería disfrutar un poco más de ese momento y las sensaciones que la invadían.

Finalmente, Kobayashi le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía el presentimiento de que, quizá, en unos años, podría responderle esas palabras con un "Yo también".

* * *

Con amor para Stale Cupcakes, que le gusta esta pareja tanto como a mi.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
